


One Day Fantasy

by thespinningmeanie



Category: A3! Yume
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespinningmeanie/pseuds/thespinningmeanie
Summary: It was just a normal day but fate seems to favor Vivi today.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Vivi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	One Day Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> For my first friend in the fandom. Hope you enjoy it :))

It was the same as any days, Vivi was just walking around the neighborhood when a man suddenly fell down in front of her. The man was in a disheveled state but it didn’t hide how beautiful he was, his brown hair and blond highlights shone with the sun’s rays, his carnelian eyes sparkled even with confusion. He was breathtaking and it took Vivi a second to react. 

“I-Itaru.”

The man turned at the call of his name, wariness written across his face as he wondered how this woman in front of him knew who he was. 

“That’s right, I’m Chigasaki Itaru. Who are you?”

Vivi blinked twice, unable to believe what the man said. Rapid thoughts bombarded her head, how did he get here, is this what they call isekai’d. None of it matters right now, her favorite oshi, Itaru, is right in front of her and instead of asking if he was alright or helping him up she asked if he was hit by a truck and got isekai to the 3D world in one breath. 

Itaru blinked twice before standing up abruptly, making her step back a little but he pulled her back when he held her hands in his with a look of wonder as he repeated everything she said and came to a conclusion that his isekai fantasy has come true. His enchanted look only lasted for a moment before changing into disappointment. 

“But why am I in a modern world? I expected the setting to be like in KniRoun…” He mumbled, forgetting that he’s still clutching the hands of Vivi in his. “Hey, who are you again?”

“Eh, my name’s Vivi,” if he weren’t clutching her hand tightly she would’ve grabbed him to shake hands but she can’t deny how much she enjoyed holding hands with him and the warmth coming from his big hands. “Can I help you, Itaru?”

“First name basis already huh, well, I don’t have any choice. I guess I’m in your care then.” 

He shot her a princely smile and an expectant look, Vivi sighed unable to deny his wishes. Together they walked back to her house. She made sure that he feels at home and comfortable before excusing herself. Once she’s inside her room she immediately grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it. She can’t believe how she was able to stay composed when her fantasy of seeing Itaru and to be able to talk to him in real life is really happening. Unaware of her surroundings she started jumping excitedly, spinning around her room with a stupid grin on her face.

“You really want to see me that much?” 

Distracted by Itaru’s voice and too shocked from embarrassment, Vivi's foot slipped when she landed on the ground, she envisioned herself falling but a pair of arms kept her steady. “Now, now, you should be careful I can’t let my savior die yet and I have a lot of questions too.”

Blood rushed to her face, Vivi felt getting hotter every second she spent in Itaru’s arms.“You can let go now.”

“Are you sure you can walk on your own?” He asked, voice laced heavily with concern, helping her walk to her bed.

“Yes.” She mumbled as she buried her face to the pillow she’s holding, hoping that Itaru would leave her alone for a moment to collect whatever dignity she had left. She berated herself for not locking her door before getting lost in her thoughts and happiness. When she didn’t hear any sound she slowly lifted her face from the pillow not expecting to see Itaru again but, this time instead of his princely smile she was greeted with a genuine one, he spoke softly with an apologetic tone asking for forgiveness for trespassing on her room because he heard a scream and thought something bad happened to her.

She accepted his apology, it’s hard not to forgive him and really it was her fault to begin with. She could feel him watching her scrutinizingly, as if checking for possible injuries, after a few moments his eyes made contact with hers and she felt the atmosphere turned serious. He mentioned before that he has some questions, hopefully her answers would be of some help.

“I supposed you're going to ask how come I know who you are?” He nodded at her inquiry and Vivi began explaining that he’s a character from a mobile game where the main character has been tasked to be the director of Mankai Company and so on. Itaru nodded his head in understanding and occasionally asked some questions and interjected some answers that confirmed the credibility of her storytelling. Time passed quickly and Vivi found herself sitting side by side with Itaru on her bed playing A3! on her phone, after her explanation he immediately asked her to show him the game and have her teach him the basics. 

“My gacha luck is bad I’m warning you now.” 

“How about if we pressed it at the same time, our luck would double.” Itaru answered back, trying to convince her to pull for the tryouts.

Vivi sighed and positioned her finger above the screen. Itaru beamed at her like a child and proceeded to engulf her hand in his and together they pressed the button. They watched the whole sequence in awe, chanting SSR in their minds as they saw six out of ten chibis turned gold, in bated breath they waited for an SSR to appear but so far they only got five SRs. Suddenly the telltale sound of an SSR arrived accompanied with a voice over that sounded like Itaru. Vivi jumped in joy as she got the SSR she wasn’t able to pull when the scout was first released, again and again she shouted you’re finally home in elation. When she turned back to Itaru he was smiling, carnelian eyes twinkled in joy, he was beautifully breathtaking. 

“I’m home.” He uttered softly, never taking his eyes off of hers. He stood up from the bed and took the phone from her hands. “We have to bloom him, shall we pull again together, Vivi?”

They spent the day together, playing the game. Itaru, being an expert gamer, managed to boost her show teams to the max, looking so smug when he passed an encore using only one SP. Vivi throwed a pillow at his face, telling him that the expression he’s making is really like the smug face he has in one of his cards. It was the best day in her life and if this was only a dream at least she could finally say that she has dreamed of him. It was near sunset when they stopped playing and they were enjoying the comfortable silence that surrounded them, the fading rays of the sun entered the room giving it an ethereal atmosphere. To Vivi’s surprise Itaru began glowing and fading at the same time, she felt overwhelmed with different emotions surging within her, tears fell down from her eyes, she knew their wonderful time together was coming to an end. She felt his nimble fingers wipe the tears away from her face, she heard him ask her to open her eyes. She’d rather not but the desire to see him for one last time won over. Opening her eyes she was greeted by Itaru’s loving smile and an outstretched hand.

“Hey, Vivi, won’t you come back together with me?”

  
  
  



End file.
